1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an articulating surgical instrument. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact, articulating surgical instrument having rotational, articulating and end effector or tip rotation functions operable by a single hand of the user.
2. Background of Related Art
During various endoscopic or laparoscopic surgical procedures it is often desirable, or even necessary, to orient the distal end of the surgical instrument being used relative to the surgical site within the body of a patient. This is typically accomplished remotely and may include bending or articulating a portion of the distal end of the surgical instrument within the body of the patient. Other reorienting methods may include rotating the entire distal end of the surgical instrument relative to a handle of the surgical instrument or rotating only the tip portion or end effector of the instrument relative to the remainder of the surgical instrument.
Various structures and/or mechanisms may be provided in the surgical instrument to perform the articulation or rotational functions. These mechanisms are often complex and bulky such that attempts to incorporate two or more functions within a single surgical instrument result in an instrument which is unwieldy and requires both hands of the user to operate.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a surgical instrument having articulation and various rotational functions within a compact package suitable for use with various end effector assemblies. It would further be desirable to provide a surgical instrument having articulation and various rotational functions in an ergonomic package operable by a single hand of the user.